


A Blanket Thief

by WhiteBAG



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Minor Kismesissitude, Sleepovers, i rewatched the series recently and im soft for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBAG/pseuds/WhiteBAG
Summary: I wrote this Bufella drabble, since no one else would.





	A Blanket Thief

The sleepover at Phineas’ place seemed like a great idea, until Isabella woke up in the middle of the night, feeling cold. They were all sleeping on the mattresses, on the floor. It wasn’t at all bad, but her blanket was misplaced, to a little bit to the left. She tried to pull it, but it seemed like someone was holding onto it.

“Hey, Buford?” she whispered, poking his back. “Did you _seriously_ roll over, stealing my blanket, while pretending to be asleep?”

A small chuckle escaped him and he let the blanket go, so she could cover herself.

“Maybe.”


End file.
